


Another Happy Day

by Jmcafee45



Series: Happy Days [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G/p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmcafee45/pseuds/Jmcafee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another happy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi sequel to ‘Happy Days’. A semi sequel meaning that I don’t know if anything will come of this – I am enjoying writing these characters as they are but I’m just not sure if this will become more, I would like it to but with time restraints I just don’t know how often I will be able to continue updating. If anyone is interested in beta’ing or helping write things message me. But like I said I really like the characters and would love to see them blossom into a full story. So here’s the semi sequel, let me know what you think.

Previously:  
“Well then, yes I will be your girlfriend” she leaned down and kissed Rachel to prove that she really wanted all of her, and that she wouldn’t settle for anything less. They pulled away cuddling deeper into one another, just waiting for the sleep to take them. 

“God this feeling is amazing” Quinn thought to herself as she stretched further on the bed. She reached over feeling for her new lover, but found nothing but a vacant cold sheet, she quickly shot up looking around the room. “Rach” she muttered quietly. The immediate feeling of panic and anger setting in, getting up grabbing her clothes off the floor, while getting dressed her anger just seemed to escalate. “After last night, she has the balls to ask me out, then leaves me before I wake up, really me, she uses me…I just got used for sex…really” Running her hand through her hair, she let reality sink in “I really just got used for sex, damn how did I let things get that bad. I thought she liked me…What the fuck” Deciding not to wallow in her anger, she decided it would be best to at least get out of the room. 

Slowly making it down the hall, stopping only briefly to knock on Britney’s bedroom door, realizing it would most likely be best to not wake the beast that is Santana. Making it down the stairs, she heard quiet chatter coming from the kitchen. Walking over leaning against the door frame, she felt all signs of anger and regret dissipate from her system. She was watching Brit cuddle up to Santana on a barstool at the island while it looked as though Rachel was cooking breakfast. They look so at peace the three of them, laughing and joking like they’ve been friends forever. “This could work, look at them their so free, not a care in the world – and look at Rachel there, I can’t believe I ever thought that she would just use me and leave” Quinn thought to herself. Glancing over at the stove licking her lips, truly taking in all of Rachel with her messy hair and baggy track pants to her toned upper body that she had to admit was being shown off nicely by the white a-shirt she was wearing. Her features instantly glazed over remember the night before, it was perfect. She must of dazed off, since before she knew it she was standing behind Rachel resting her head on her shoulder with her arms tightly wrapped around her waist. 

“Good Morning Beautiful” Rachel whispered

“What are you cooking, anything good?”

“Well I was cooking you breakfast in bed, but seeing as how you ruined that plan” Quinn shot Rachel a shocked expression, not moments ago she was so pissed thinking that Rachel had left her alone, come to find out she was in the kitchen slaving over a hot stove to bring me breakfast in bed. Wow was I wrong. “Quinn, you ok? You seem out of it, something wrong?”

Smiling at the concern “no I’m great, perfect actually” 

“Good, so I’m making omelets with onions, peppers, and bacon. Is that ok, I don’t remember you having any dietary restrictions so I figured I would just go with a generic meal.”

Leaning over Quinn brushed her lips over Rachel’s, in hopes to show her just how ok that is. Rachel quickly reciprocated, turning her body completely around within Quinn’s strong arms, deepening the kiss by slowly flicking her tongue against Quinn’s bottom lip savoring the flavor of the mint toothpaste mixed with a hint of what she has gathered to be Quinn’s natural flavor. Her arms reached up wrapping around Quinn’s strong shoulders while her fingers slowly played with the short hairs on the nape of her neck. 

“I told you San, you didn’t believe me I knew I heard sexy noises from down the hall last night.” Brittney said loudly while smacking Santana’s shoulder, causing both Quinn and Rachel to quickly turn toward them sporting a deep crimson blush. “I do believe I won the bet, so you definitely owe me-” Santana was quick to cover Brittney’s ever so blunt mouth.

“Your right Brit you win” Santana said with a chuckle “So you to have fun last night? As you just heard brit, we definitely heard some faint noises coming from the bedroom” The comment made the other two girls look up smiling. 

“Yes Santana I think I can speak for the both of us, we definitely had a good evening. But from the noises we definitely heard coming from your room you guys had just as much fun if not more so” Quinn stated looking over at Rachel who nodded in confirmation. “Anyways, I can have as much fun I want with my girlfriend, right babe” she stated continuing to stare at Rachel

“Right” Rachel chuckled turning back to the stove flipping the omelet over. 

“Wait Q, did you just say girlfriend, you guys have seriously known each other for like 20 minutes and your dating? Damn I never thought I would see the day. Look Brit our little girl is all grown up.” Quinn looked on with her patented scowl, hoping that Santana would spontaneously combust with just her gaze. 

“Ahh come on San you know their cute together, you even said so yourself last night. And if I remember correctly you were complaining about when they were going to just get it over with, so we could do more coupley things.” Britney said leaning farther into Santana’s arms. 

“Really Santana, coupley things I think that has got to be the cutest thing I have ever heard you say ‘coupley things’” Quinn chided back laughing hysterically at her normally gruff friend. “Ahh San I knew you cared” Santana glanced over matching the scowl that was formally on Quinn’s face. 

“You know, I know where you live. I can easily kill you in your sleep. I was just saying that so it would make things easier for Brit and me to be able to sneak off without having to worry about you wanting to join in, that and to get you to back off with all that damn sexual tension you throw off”

Rachel came back over wrapping her arms around Quinn’s waist “Well I don’t think you have to worry about the sexual tension any more Santana I believe I have that all worked out” Quinn blushed looking down allowing Rachel to tighten her hold. 

“Damn Rach you really work magic, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Q so submissive before. I think me and you are going to be good friends.” Santana said smirking in Quinn’s direction. “So now that you two are official, what are we doing for the rest of the day, that is after your woman here feeds us”

“I don’t know about Rachel, but I just planned on lounging around all weekend, I gotta go home eventually but other than that nothing. Why, what do you guys have planned?” Quinn said looking over at the cuddly couple she loved seeing her two best friends being their natural selves. 

Britney perked up clapping her hands loudly as Rachel cut up and dished out the omelet “San and me we’re going shopping, you guys should totally come with us, we need groceries and a new toy, San owes me it’s part of the bet we had about you two and your sexy time” she said digging into her dish. 

“Brit” Santana exclaimed loudly while digging into her own food. 

“What, now that they’re having sexy times they could use toys too, toys always make things so much more fun”

Glancing down at her plate, Rachel just pushed around her food not sure how on what to say. She can’t just come out and say “we don’t really need toys, cause I’ve got the real thing” sensing Rachel’s tension Quinn quickly spoke up. “That sounds great Brit, I think shopping sounds good. But I don’t think we really need toys I happen to of loved how things worked last night, I don’t really want to add anything just yet. But I can come with you guys maybe look around get some ideas for some future purchases” she calmly said placing her hand in Rachel’s under the counter. “What about you babe, can you come with us or do you have to go home?”

“I have to go home soon, just to show my face, shower and change. But I’m game with a shopping trip.” 

“That awesome, see San we can total do all the fun coupley stuff. You guys should totally spend the weekend here my parents won’t be back for a while still and I really want to get to know Rachel. Please San can they stay with us?”

Looking up from her plate softening her gaze at Brittney’s childlike demeanor “It’s up to you Brit”

Rachel glanced back up at Quinn biting her lip nervously “Do you want to, I mean I know we’re new and stuff, but I would love to hang out with you more” Quinn quickly nodded with a huge smile, she leaned over kissing Rachel soundly on the lips. 

“Well then I guess that’s settled” Santana said getting up from the counter taking her and Brittney’s plates to the sink. “Brit and I are going to go shower and get ready, you guys can head home do what you got to do and meet back her at say 11 that way we’ll still have time later to watch a movie or go swimming. So when you get your crap from houses pack a suit.” She grabbed Brittney’s had pulling her from the chair heading to the door before quickly turning back to Rachel “Ohhh and by the way, you better not fuck this up and hurt my friend Q here, or else you’re going to wish you were never born.” She turned with Brittney in tow, heading loudly up the stairs. 

“Damn, I was so not expecting that” came rushing out of Rachel’s mouth. Quinn got up grabbing both their plates putting them in the sink turning back pulling Rachel into a huge hug, placing small kisses on her neck and jaw. 

“Don’t worry baby her bark is definitely worse than her bite” Quinn said while continuing to kiss Rachel. Rachel reached down, pulling Quinn’s lips up to hers kissing her deeply, instantly pushing her tongue into Quinn’s mouth where their tongues dueled for possession. The kiss grew with desperation and passion, both moaning within the others mouth. Hands starting to roam freely, Quinn’s grasping Rachel’s back while Rachel’s grabbed and squeezed Quinn’s ass. Rachel tightened her grip, picking Quinn up sitting her gently on the island counter while concentrating on not breaking the kiss. Quinn once settled on the counter wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist pulling her closer, moaning at the feeling of Rachel’s growing erection pushing against her still sensitive core. Feeling the friction, Rachel canted her hips forward, loving the small mewls coming from Quinn, unable to fully enjoy the sounds Rachel quickly moved her mouth down Quinn’s neck sucking hungrily at her pulse point making the noises Quinn was releasing that much louder, her hips now moving at a faster pace loving the added friction mixed with the loud noises Quinn was making. Quinn quickly reached down ripping Rachel’s top off, grabbing at her already hard nipples, pinching and tweaking them. Rachel unable to hold in the loud moan bit down on Quinn’s neck, making her cry out loudly. 

Rachel reached down to Quinn’s shorts, while glancing up at the frantically nodding blonde, she pulled them down dropping them at her feet. Her hands instantly went to creamy white thighs spreading them slightly while rubbing in the moisture that has started to accumulate. She dropped her mouth, kissing up Quinn’s thighs smelling the arousal that was coating them till she got to the apex. She drug her tongue through Quinn’s lips, from entrance to clit before sucking the hard nub into her mouth nibbling lightly on it. Quinn's hands grabbed hold of Rachel’s hair pulling her up, kissing her deeply, she dropped her hands down to Rachel’s erection rubbing circles over her pants at the peak of the tent. Pulling Rachel further into her, using her strong legs she grabbed ahold of the elastic waist pushing down until she could no longer reach. Rachel took the hint and kicked off her pants, letting them pool around her ankles her member immediately hitting Quinn’s core. Attempting to pull Rachel closer to no avail, Rachel climbed up on the counter hovering over Quinn, her cock parting Quinn’s lips she thrust her hips slightly reveling in the feeling of the wetness combined with the heat. Quinn panted as Rachel hit her clit repeatedly, reaching down between them Quinn grabbed at the hardness positioning it at her entrance. Rachel look down watching Quinn’s small hand stroke her a few times while the head was encased in her heat. Looking back up she saw Quinn biting her bottom lip, looking on with half hooded eyes, Rachel leaned down taking Quinn’s lip with her teeth nibbling, while she pushed fully inside, grunting at the tightness. Quinn slammed her eyes shut, whimpering while gripping onto Rachel’s shoulders. Rachel stayed still afraid that she had hurt Quinn with the abrupt entry.

“Quinn, baby open your eyes. Did I hurt you?” she slowly attempted to pull out. Quinn grabbed her by the scruff of her neck kissing her with everything she had; the kiss was sloppy with all teeth. She felt Quinn’s hips start to move gingerly back and forth. Realizing that this was her cue, she started to slowly draw back meeting Quinn’s hips cautiously. Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist, moving her hips deeper at a faster pace; Rachel readjusted herself to fit against Quinn, wrapping her arms under Quinn’s gripping onto her shoulders. The pace quickened with Rachel thrusting at a quicker pace, she moved her mouth down to Quinn’s neck leaving open mouth kisses on all the skin there, she started to feel her cock swell knowing she was close “Baby you are so tight, I don’t know how much more I can take” 

“God, Rachel you feel so good, please…baby harder” with that request Rachel quickened her pace rutting her hips against Quinn’s with each deep thrust, she could feel Quinn’s insides tightening against her. “Like that… I’m so close…Please don’t stop” she panted into Rachel’s ear. With a renewed vigor Rachel pulled out thrusting in even harder and faster than before, losing all rhythm her thrusts became sporadic, rutting her hips against Quinn’s clit each time. “OH God, yes Rachel just like that baby…” Quinn screamed as Rachel pounded into her. Her insides became impossibly tighter, before she screamed Rachel’s name, tensing and released a flood from between her legs. Rachel felt the tension, but continued her rapid attack allowing Quinn to remain on her orgasmic high. “Rach…Baby…What are you…OH SHIT” she screamed as a smaller orgasm took over she tightened her hold both around Rachel’s neck and waist, while her thighs quaked. 

With feeling the second orgasm Rachel allowed herself to let go, pumping a few more times releasing her load deep within Quinn. They both lied on the counter, embracing each other tightly. With feeling the moisture on her balls start to chill, Rachel was the first to reluctantly start to pull away, she slowly pulled out looking down at the creamy mess seeping from between Quinn’s legs onto counter top. She climbed down off the counter pulling her pants up before reaching to assist Quinn into a seated position; she wrapped her arms around her hips attempting to help her slide down off the counter once her feet hit the floor she instantly fell into Rachel’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, just give me a minute please…My legs feel like jelly” Quinn said smiling. 

“Take all the time you need, I know the feeling. I feel like I’m walking in sand right now.” She maneuvered them so she could hold Quinn while leaning against the counter. “so…” she started to say slowly not sure what she should say. “So I ahh… was wondering since we both have to head home and get things for this weekend, would you like to umm… maybe come home with me and umm… maybe meet my dad’s? That is if you don’t think it’s too soon or anything, but I guess I just…I guess I just don’t want to leave you yet. I know we don’t have time to really cuddle now, but I umm…just don’t want to…”

“Rach breath, I know what you’re saying. I want to just cuddle now too… I would love to come home with you, and meet your dads. We can go my house quick grab my stuff then go to yours. Do you think they would mind if I showered at place?” 

“No they won’t care. So let’s get you dressed, then we can head out.” 

Both girls got themselves dressed stealing little glances and soft smiles. The car ride to Quinn’s was a comfortable quiet with them both in their own minds, going over what this morning and last night for that matter held and meant to them. Both becoming more and more excited for the remainder of this weekend. Pulling up, Quinn leaned over the center console giving Rachel a quick kiss “If you want you can wait in the car, I should only be a minute my mom’s car isn’t here so I’ll just grab my stuff and be right back.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be waiting” Rachel said as she leaned over kissing her again. Quinn ran up and into the house quickly. Within 5 minutes she was back out with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Hopping back into the car, she reconnected their lips for a slow kiss; pulling back they both had the same lazy smile on. 

“Ok beautiful, lets head to my house so we can get this weekend started. I can’t wait to spend as much time as possible with you.”

“Sounds perfect, so Rach I know we just started dating last night and all, but how are you going to introduce me to your dads? It’s up to you, either as your friend or girlfriend.” 

“I guess I haven’t really thought about it, I was just going to introduce you as my girlfriend, if that’s ok with you?”

“Perfect” Quinn said looking over with a huge smile. The ride to Rachel’s only took about 10 minutes. Getting out of the car quickly Rachel raced to the other side to open Quinn’s door. 

“Thank you” she said while blushing, and rewarding her with a quick kiss. 

“Your very welcome, let go” Rachel grabbed Quinn’s hand and raced to the front door, throwing it open. “Dad, Daddy you home?” walking around through the main hall into the kitchen “Hello, anyone here?”

“We’re downstairs” could be heard faintly. 

“Come on” they walked down into the finished basement, where loud laughing and cheering could be heard. Looking around Rachel realized they were far from alone. “Dad where are you?” she turned away from the large group of people in front of the big screen towards the bar. Where she noticed her dad talking with an attractive blonde. Rachel go Quinn’s attention motioning over towards the bar. 

“Mom”

“Quinn, what are you doing here?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing, we just came to talk to Rachel’s dads, I wasn’t expecting to find you here.”

“Oh, nonsense didn’t you get my note? I let it on the fridge. James here invited me over to watch some football game thing. He wanted someone to keep him company while the men folk scream and shout at a television screen.” 

“No I didn’t get your note, I ran in and went straight upstairs. Brittney invited us to stay over for the weekend, so I grabbed some stuff and left. Then we came here to ask if it was ok for Rach to stay the weekend too” she said looking over at James. 

“Hello Quinn, I’m James one of Rachel’s fathers, over there sitting on the couch with the pout on that’s Richard my husband, I’m going to assume his team is losing. I can never remember which one is his team the blue or the gold, but oh well. So the weekend huh, sounds fun. What do you guys have planned?” he asked looking over at Rachel. 

“Not much actually, we were going to go shopping then hang around the house, maybe go swimming, nothing to serious” at that James perked his eye brow. Rachel never swam; she was always to self-conscience. “I know what you’re thinking, but it’s ok” Rachel whispered to James glancing over to Quinn, who was staring at Rachel sporting a huge smile. Leaning in a little further, never taking her eyes off Quinn “She’s ok with everything”

“Really, everything?” 

Glancing down, blushing slightly “yeah, everything” James glanced between the two teens, before smiling. 

Wrapping is arm around Rachel’s shoulder “Ok girls, come upstairs with me for a second, Judy would you like to come with us?” Rachel motioned for Quinn to follow. James led Rachel upstairs followed closely by Judy who grabbed Quinn’s hand. When they got upstairs they went straight into the kitchen. “You guys want anything to drink?” 

“No thank you” Both Quinn and Rachel responded together, both maneuvering so they were standing next to each other, Rachel on a bar stool with Quinn almost in her lap. Feeling a vibration against her leg, Rachel looked up at Quinn who immediately pulled out her phone, showing the display. 

“What’s she want, its only 9:30 we still have time” 

“I don’t know, hold on” she quickly entered in her key code to unlock it and opened up her messages. Her face instantly dropped turning bright red she moved her phone so Rachel could read the message easily. 

WHAT the fuck is all over the counter and why does Brit’s kitchen smell like SEX???? – S

Reading the message Rachel blushed and started laughing almost hysterically. Quinn pushed her arm, shoving her off the stool onto the ground. Quinn realizing what she did, immediately bent down “I’m sorry baby, are you ok, I didn’t mean to push you that hard” she leaned over kissing Rachel chastely on the lips. Realizing what they just did both girls shot up, looking at the other two people in the room. Judy stood stock still with her mouth hanging open, while James just smiled over at them. 

“So, I’m going to assume you both saw that.” Rachel asked looking between the parents. 

“Yuupp, you definitely assumed right. So is there something you both would like to discuss with us?” Judy asked skeptically. 

“Well mom, I guess now’s as good a time as any” She said glancing over at Rachel then back to her mother. “Well Rachel and I are dating now, she’s my girlfriend. Don’t get all hurt, because I know what you’re thinking. I wasn’t hiding anything from you. This is all new it only happened last night, so it hasn’t even been 24 hours yet.” 

“Well in that case congratulations. You know the rules Quinnie they’re the same as if Rachel was a boyfriend, I expect at least one dinner a week with both of you and no staying at only one house you have to go back and forth with sleep overs. This is wonderful, I’m so glad you got rid of what’s his face, he just wasn’t right for you. And at least now I don’t have to worry about accidentally pregnancies” Judy stated with a huge smile of her own, before she glanced over at the other 3 in the room who were blushing and not making eye contact. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Both Quinn and James were looking over at Rachel who just nodded, and brought her gaze back to the floor. Quinn walking behind Rachel wrapping her arms around her snuggly resting her chin on her shoulder. “Well you see mom, you may still have to worry about that.”

“What do you mean? What do I have to worry about, your dating a girl. You better not being doing the lesbian U-Haul, family, dog thing doesn’t that happen after like 2 weeks not 24 hours so I still have some time.” Judy laughed. Looking around realizing that no one was really laughing with her. “Ok this seems serious, what did you two do? Why do I still have to worry?” Judy asked staring down Quinn. 

Rachel looked up at Judy “I have a penis, so unplanned teenage pregnancies should still be a very real worry” Judy stood unblinking mouth agape at her daughter and girlfriend. 

“Am I being punked?” Judy asked looking over at James who just shook his head. “So let me get this straight, you” she pointed over at Rachel “have a functioning penis?” Rachel nodded. “And it works? Like works meaning you can get Quinnie pregnant?” Rachel nodded again. Judy stared taking in the information “Well I guess if Quinnie’s happy that’s all that matters, but please girls be responsible. I am way to young to be a grandmother. Do we have to give you two the responsible sex talk? At least we have time for that, you’ve only been dating for a day, so that shouldn’t even be in the cards yet.” she asked looking between the two.

Both girls blushed and hid their faces “Really girls, you have got to be kidding me, already?” Both James and Judy yelled at the same time. 

“Ok I remember what it’s like to be a hormonal teenager, at least tell me you used protection?” Judy asked. Neither girl lifted their head Quinn still hidden behind Rachel’s shoulders. 

“Rachel, have I not taught you anything, we have been having this conversation for close to 10 years, since you first asked me about it. And then you go and do this, how irresponsible are you?” James yelled

“I’m sorry dad, it just happened. I didn’t have anything on me, it’s not like I expected this to happen. If anything happens I will absolutely take responsibility and it’s not like I know for sure that I can get a girl pregnant we stopped the testing.” Rachel yelled back. 

“Ok, ok guys relax. Let’s hope nothing happens, but if it does I’m glad to hear that you will take responsibility. But as for you Quinn, what do you say we take you to the doctors and get you some birth control, it’s not like all the responsibility falls on Rachel it does take 2 to tango” 

“Ok mom” Quinn said in a small voice. Rachel put her hand on Quinn’s resting on her stomach turning her head to kiss her temple. 

“So now that we’ve had this talk, Quinn and I are going to go upstairs and shower grab my bag and head back to Brittney’s, is that still ok?” Rachel asked

“I’m fine with it if James is, just please be careful from now on” James looked over nodding his head disappointment still etched across his face. Both girls took that as a sign to leave. Quinn followed Rachel up the stairs into her bed room. 

“Well that was intense” Rachel said closing and locking her door. Quinn walked over sitting on the bed facing Rachel “I’m sorry you got yelled at, it was my fault I was just caught up in the moment I didn’t think”

“It’s ok babe, I didn’t think either. I know I asked about it last night, but we still went without. If anything happens I’m here for you 100%” Rachel walked over to her bed side table pulling out the box of condoms that were tucked in the back. “I guess we should start carrying these around with us, until you go to the doctors” she said smirking

Quinn grabbed ahold of Rachel’s shirt pulling her on top of her. “I guess so” she said leaning in kissing Rachel. The kiss grew quickly Quinn taking control, pushing her tongue in Rachel’s mouth, moaning at the taste. Quinn pushed forward standing with Rachel, while still kissing her. She reached down for the hem of her shirt slowly pulling it up over Rachel’s tan chest, they broke the kiss to throw the shirt on the bed. Quinn spun Rachel backing her up onto the bed where she stood between her legs looking down at the small bulge in her girlfriends pants “I don’t know how you do it, I just seem to want you all the time, I don’t think I have ever wanted someone as much as I want you” Quinn husked against Rachel’s lips. 

“God Quinn, I can say the same for you. I can’t seem to get enough” she reached down pulling down Quinn’s shorts and ripping off her top, Quinn stood in front of her in only her bra and underwear. She partially lifted her hips pulling down her own pants leaving her in only a bra. 

“You are so hard already, we haven’t really even done anything”

“I can’t help it, you’re standing in front of me almost naked, you are so beautiful.” With that Quinn rid herself of her bra and panties leaning in to kiss Rachel again while pushing herself over to straddle her. She reached behind them dropping Rachel’s bra. Quinn could feel Rachel’s growing twitching erection being pushed against the outside of her lips and lower stomach, leaning her hand down she dipped her fingers against the clear pre cum while wrapping her hand around slowly stroking the hardening meat. Rachel reached around Quinn pulling her closer, kissing slowly passionately, she drug her tongue along Quinn’s bottom lip which lowered slowly allowing access. She moaned when she felt Quinn’s hand pinch slightly over the head, then pump downwards quickly. Rachel pulled away from the kiss, throwing her head back closing her eyes tightly. “Quinn you can’t keep doing that, I’m going to cum all over us, I’m still sensitive from holding back so long this morning.” With that Quinn quickened her pace adding more pressure. “Oh god…I’m so close…Baby” Quinn looked down at the deeply reddened bulbous head, watching as more pre cum trickled from the tip. She slowly slid off Rachel’s lap, while continuing with her rhythmic stroking, once on her knees she stuck her tongue out licking the tip. She could still taste the remnants from their earlier excursions. She moaned at the unique flavor.

“God baby you taste so good, we taste so good” Rachel looked down while Quinn drew her erection between her lips encasing it in her warm mouth, lapping her tongue up along the veiny underside. “Mmmmm” she quickened her pumping while starting to bob her head at the same pace. 

“Baby I’m going to cum – I’m so close…You need to move” with that Quinn added more pressure with her hand and sucked her deeper into her mouth. Rachel's handmade their way up into Quinn’s hair, never adding pressure she just ran her fingers through scratching at her scalp lightly. Quinn twisted her wrist, dropping her head further down so the tip was resting in her throat, she swallowed rapidly “Fuck” was heard as Rachel tensed and started shooting rope after rope down her throat. Quinn pulled back so just the tip was in her mouth while her hand continued their long, hard, fast strokes. “Shit baby…I …Shit” Rachel fell back on her arms, with her head back while she continued to shoot in Quinn’s mouth. Once Quinn was satisfied that she had gotten every last drop she drew her mouth back. Leaning back. “I don’t think I have ever cum that much in my entire life” 

“Well isn’t that good then, did I do ok?” Rachel slid down so she was sitting on the floor in front of Quinn leaning over to kiss her slowly. 

“You did amazing, that was amazing.” She looked down at Quinn’s thighs noticing they are both completely covered in cum dragging her hand up Quinn’s thigh toward her heated center “Now how about I take care of this” Quinn looked down at the moisture coating her legs, while shaking her head. 

“It’s ok baby, we have to get going I’ll be fine. We should go shower though. I don’t want Santana pissed off she can be a real bitch, you can take care of me later.” 

“If that’s what you want, it’s up to you. I don’t mind either way, I could take care of you now and then, I enjoy it all” she leaned over kissing the blonde once more, portraying that she was serious she really does enjoy it. Quinn leaned back from the kiss shaking her head. 

“Really its fine, let’s get up and we can deal with me later, besides I’m still a bit sore from last night and this morning.” 

Standing Rachel reached down for Quinn’s hand, to pull her up into an embrace “Babe, why didn’t you tell me you were sore, we could have just made out this morning or I could have had an extra helping of breakfast” she stated smirking slightly. Quinn leaned over chastely kissing her, pulling back resting her forehead against Rachel’s.

“Really its ok, I’ll be fine. I’m just not used to something your size, or at all really.” She quietly mumbled the last part.

“Wait – what do you mean my size or at all?” Rachel asked. Quinn dipped her head blushing. Dipping her head down to make eye contact “Quinn, What do you mean?” 

Grabbing Rachel’s hand “I mean well…I mean technically I guess I’ve never had sex technically.” 

“Were you a virgin?” Rachel asked quietly. “Quinn what do you mean technically”

“I mean – I’ve kinda done things just not sex, Alex wasn’t ready to have sex while we were dating, but we still did things, that’s what I mean by technically. But it worked out for the best, since I ended up breaking up with him.”

Shyly looking into Quinn’s eyes “So you’re telling me that ‘technically’ you were a virgin last night, I wish you would have told me?” 

“Well I guess so, I mean... Rach I’m not really sure how to answer this…I mean I haven’t has traditional sex…” 

“It’s ok Quinn, I’m not saying anything’s wrong.” Picking her hand up, giving it a light squeeze, then kissing the palm “you know if I’m honest it’s kind of a relief that we were both virgins…I guess that fact makes it more special…Sorry I just wasn’t expecting that.” 

“It’s fine, I didn’t tell you last night, we were both already nervous enough, I know I was nervous as hell knowing it was your first time, I wanted it to just be special for you.”

“Thank you, it was definitely special for me. We’re running out of time so unless you want to feel the wrath that is Santana I suggest we hop into showers and get ready to leave. So…Umm…I was wondering…the uh shower…umm”

“Babe do you want to share a shower?” Quinn asked giggling 

Ducking her head whispering “Yeah, I would, I really would” Smiling Quinn grabbed her hand and headed to the en suite. They both showered quickly stealing kisses, and soft touches. Climbing out they were both ready to go in no time. Rachel packed a bag, while Quinn finished doing her hair, she loved the fact that Quinn forgot her bag in the car, so she was wearing her clothes, Quinn just so happen to pick Rachel’s favorite shirt out which clung perfectly to her toned body. 

Once they were ready go they both took one final glance around the room, both sets of eyes landing on the unopened large box of condom thrown on the bed. Looking up at each other Quinn walked over picking up the box. “for later” she said giggling at Rachel putting the box safely in the bag. They headed to the basement hand in hand, waved good bye to their laughing parents who responded with a nod and wave, then headed to the car.


End file.
